


Baby Biologist

by tiptopevak



Series: Little Isak and Little Even - Childhood AU [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: How do you spell 'the', Even?





	

The sunshine today lights Isak’s hair a buttercup gold that almost matches the yellow shine of his rainboots.

They give a _squeak_ when he hop-hop- _hops_ slippery over a bundle of daises.

He huddles himself down on his knees, almost slips the magnifying glass through his fingers, but snatches it just in time. He hovers it over his little bunny and peers squinty-eyed into her world.

“She’s _nibblin’_! On the carrot!”

“What?” 

“She’s eating the carrot!” and he flops himself out on his tummy to get a better view, elbows of his white lab coat sponging up wet green from the grass. 

At the foot of a nearby tree, Even has been bouncing, up on the tips of his toes. He’s jumping, trying to cling to the bark with fingernails and heels, but for the hundredth time, he lands on the earthy ground with a huff.

“Come see!” Isak’s feet kick out a little with the excitement.

Even grins and dusts off his palms. He sits down cross-legged beside him, and reaches over to stroke the bunny’s baby-soft fur, so gently, so careful. Feels her little body rattle happily beneath his hand while she munches.

Isak’s grabbed his science notebook, and is busy biting the end of his pencil, glancing between the bunny and the clean page he’s leafed open.

“What are you gonna write?” Even asks, tilts over to sneak a glance at where Isak has drawn their bunny friend in different areas of the garden. 

“Gonna write _the subject is very, very happy_ ,” he says, with a lisp on the _s_.

And then, scrunches up his nose, and he wonders, “How do you spell _the_ , Even?”


End file.
